Rules of Engagement
by blackacess
Summary: Dr Mizuno sets up a meeting between Ami and the son of her best friend while Ami deals with the dilemma of finding a partner for her snobby distant cousin's wedding. AZ First part of the series. Revised Edition.
1. A Mysterious Caller

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

AN: I am currently looking for an experienced beta-reader. If anyone is interested, please let me know.

* * *

**Rules of Engagement**

_Chapter 1: A Mysterious Caller_

Ami Mizuno sighed as she stepped into the three-bedroom house that she now shared with her mother. They had moved here since Ami started medical school six years ago. Dropping her car keys on top of the main shoe cabinet, she sifted through the mail, noticing a hot pink envelope sticking out from the pile. Curiosity ran through her as she noticed that it was addressed to her.

_Dear Miss. Ami Mizuno,_

_You are invited to join us for a bachelorette party in honour of_

_Ayu Aiko_

_Sunday 14__th__ September_

_The Venetian, Las Vegas._

_RSVP: Anna Aiko by 4__th__ September._

Ami sighed again and rubbed her temples, feeling the coming of a headache. So, her snotty distant cousin was finally getting married. Ayu was the same age as Ami, but they couldn't be more different than night from day. Ayu has a high-and-mighty attitude about everything, wearing the trendiest clothes and shoes, driving expensive cars and has an unending string of drop dead gorgeous male suitors. All in all, she was a stuck-up heiress, considering that her father was the CEO/Founder of the banking chain, Aiko Banks. But the worst thing about Ayu was that she never wasted an opportunity to rub it in Ami's face that Ami was an unattractive bookworm whose financial statement's only slightly better than middle class.

_Now that she's getting married, she'll be dying to show off what a hot and rich husband she has snagged,_ Ami mused,_ fortunately her younger sister is nothing like her._ Anna Aiko was also possibly one of the most sought after young ladies in the country, she possessed an elegant beauty that was admired by men and envied by women. But it was her personality that truly made her stand out – her gentle and kind disposition to young and old, particularly those who were less fortunate than her won her the admiration and respect of those who met her.

"To go or not to go," Ami muttered to herself. Going meant that she'd no doubt have to endure Ayu's showing off and snubbing, but not going meant that she'd miss another opportunity to catch up with her younger distant cousin, Anna.

The ringing phone cut off her musing.

"Mizuno Residence."

"May I speak to Dr. Mizuno?"

"May I inquire as to which Dr. Mizuno you are referring to, Dr. Megumi Mizuno or Dr. Ami Mizuno?" Ami asked.

The man said, "Dr. Megumi Mizuno."

"I believe she is still at the hospital. You can page her through this number," Ami replied with the number to her mother's pager.

"Thank you, darling," came the deep, smooth voice. Ami felt the beginnings of a blush on her face, unused as she was to terms of endearment from strangers. Especially strangers with such a sexy voice. The voice reminded her of someone, but she shook her head. _No, it can't be him. It was so many years ago anyway._ "May I take you out to dinner as a token of appreciation for your help?" the voice continued.

"Ah…Err… I don't know you and you don't know me, Mr…" Ami trailed off.

"You are Ami Mizuno, are you not?" the man inquired.

"Yes."

"Then be ready by 7pm tomorrow night. My driver will pick you up."

Somehow, Ami's normally sweet temper was ruffled by this man. She was not about to give into the imperious demands of a stranger, no matter what a sexy voice he has. No sir! She belatedly realized that she almost stomped her foot like a petulant 4-year-old.

"Look here, Mr…! Money doesn't buy everything! I don't know you. I'm not about to blindly go to a dinner with someone who's obviously an arrogant and presumptuous old man just because they are rich!"

"I'm anything but old, sweetheart. You may call me "Zorro"…"

She cut him off with a brief "Goodbye, sir!" and hung up.

She groaned when she realized how embarrassingly her temper ran away with her tongue. It was too late. Now, to go or not to go to that bachelorette party…


	2. A Surprise Meeting

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Not mine. No copyright infringement intended. AN: I am currently looking for an experienced beta-reader. If anyone is interested, please let me know.

* * *

**Rules of Engagement**

_Chapter 2: A Surprise Meeting_

Much to Ami's surprise (more like, horror, really) and embarrassment, she was paged to go the reception desk while she was doing her ward rounds the next day, only to be told that there was a delivery for her. It turned out to be a bundle of long stemmed red roses.

Fortunately, Ami had come a long way since the days of rashes on the occasions that she did receive a love letter. Nevertheless, her face turned bright red much to the amusement of her fellow doctors and nurses.

"Dr. Mizuno has a secret admirer!" came the exclamations around her.

"Err…"

"There's a card!"

There was no message on the card. Nothing except for the signature of the letter "Z".

This continued every day. Roses of different colours with the same signature message would arrive without fail and it vexed Ami to no end. She ended up giving the roses away to her colleagues and using the wrapping paper to make crafts for her cute little patients in the paediatric ward.

It was wearing her down that this mysterious (possibly old, she mentally cringed at the thought) man was continually sending her roses. She hoped that he's not some crazed criminal stalker. It didn't help with matters that she had finally fell under the pressure of alcohol and Ayu's not-so-subtle taunting that Ami was possibly going to become an old maid with the requisite horde of cats at the bachelorette party (much to Anna's chagrin at her sister's behaviour) and had loudly proclaimed in front of a crowd of distant and not-so-distant young female relatives that she was currently dating a very rich and very hot man and that she was sure that he's going to propose soon.

_Ami… Ami… Ami… _she groaned to herself, _what have you done?!_

It was so out of character for her. Her best friends would have stared at her, dumbstruck (which was essentially Anna's reaction). Normally she'd just take it stride no matter how angry and worthless Ayu's snide comments made her feel. Was it so bad that she preferred to read books or intellectually stimulating conversations rather than partying, downing cocktails at the speed of a plane and flirting with anything that had the complete arrangement of male anatomy?

The alcohol made her impulsive and she almost literally landed in hot water. Despite her attempt to stay calm, her impassioned proclamation reached the other side of the hotel bar, to a man in a dark suit in particular. What she didn't know was that she had caught the attention of that particular pair of eyes the moment she stepped into the hotel bar with the bridal party and other single females.

Her cell phone buzzed during her internal monologue. Walking across the bar to where the cocktails were served, she answered, "Mizuno."

"Hello, darling," said a deep, smooth voice.

"_You, again!_ How did you get my number?!" she whispered, aghast.

"You look stunning in that little black number."

She ignored his comment. "I'm _not_ your darling. How d-"

"Turn around," he said.

Behind her a few feet away was a tall, blonde haired man in what seems to be his late twenties, one hand holding a cell phone and the other holding a glass of whiskey in mock salute.

"Surprised that I'm not so old after all, darling?" he lazily drawled.

Ami's mouth dropped in surprise and spluttered.

Not so old, indeed! The man looked like a replica of Adonis. Tall, broad shouldered, chiselled jaw…

Surprise turned into panic. She hissed, "How do you know me? What are you doing here? Are you _stalking_ me?!"

What struck her as odd was that the man wore sunglasses in the rather low lighting bar.

He smirked, "Let's just say that I'm an old family friend." Luckily, Ami was able to suppress her rather unladylike snort. She had never met anyone like him! "I'm here on business," he continued, "and no, I'm not stalking you. I'd rather have the pleasure of your company out in the open." He paused before drawling silkily, "That is, unless you prefer that we have a secret love affair?"

Ami blushed.

Realizing that she should go back to the party, she said, "I should go. Goodbye, sir."

Just as she turned away, he grasped her wrist. "Wait."

"I have a proposition for you."


End file.
